


No Ulterior Motives, I Swear

by Failvilles_Mayor



Category: Harvest Moon, Story of Seasons: Friends of Mineral Town (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Slut, Come Inflation, F/M, Fellatio, Femdom, Fucked Silly, Futanari, Your Reward Is Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Failvilles_Mayor/pseuds/Failvilles_Mayor
Summary: You've done ever so good with the farm! And so frequently do you share your bounty with the Harvest Goddess that she decides to reward you! By pounding you with her massive dick that is!
Relationships: Harvest Goddess/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	No Ulterior Motives, I Swear

"Oh! How lovely of you to come and see me again. I always appreciate an offering. Goodness, you've been so kind visiting me so often that I simply must return the favor with a little gift."

You simply lower your head and sigh. It would probably be a white grass anyway, that's usually what she gives you. Although, you've never done this sort of thing expecting a reward, it would be kinda nice to get something a little more special.

"Although today, I'm thinking of doing something a little different. I hope you don't mind," the Harvest Goddess says. 

You raise your head quizzically, and find yourself face to face with 10 inches of cock. W-why does she have a dick? HOW does she have a dick?? She may be a goddess, but there's no way she could hide this monster in that dress of hers.

"Surprised, sweetie?" The Harvest Goddess asks. "It's rare that a human would be able to see me, much less be able to see my cock. Truly you must be the chosen one!" 

She giggles at her own little joke. "Now," she says. "Let's get this gift ready for you! <3"

You aren't really sure how she said a heart like that, in fact you aren't really sure how to pronounce a heart like that, but before you can think about it more she brings her penis right up to your lips and prods against them lightly. You purse your lips tighter and hesitate.

"Oh? Aren't you interested? I really thought you would like this gift, but I suppose not." The Harvest Goddess says dejectedly. As soon as she said that, she started moving her cock away from you, but you couldn't have that. The initial surprise has faded and been replaced with a desire, nay a hunger. You WANT her cock. You've never wanted anything more in your life. You reach out and grabbed her cock to send a clear message: 'Please don't go.' 

"Oh? You really like it after all? Yay! I'm so happy!" The Harvest Goddess squealed with delight. "Now it's time to receive the gift!"

You bring your mouth towards the goddess' throbbing erection and open wide. It would take a miracle for this behemoth of a dick to fit in your mouth but you were determined to take it all. Plus it doesn't hurt that you are blowing a goddess, after all. Miracles are probably her specialty after all. 

You wrap your lips around the head of her cock and starting swirling your tongue around it. 

"Oh goodness!" The goddess exclaimed. "You simply must have done this before, this is positively divine!"

Hearing the goddess' praise bolsters your confidence, so you decide it's time to kick things up a notch. Quickly, you engulf her entire cock into your mouth down to the base. You hear the goddess' moans of pleasure as a sign that she's really enjoying it. Deciding to finish things off quickly, you start bopping up and down on her dick at a breakneck pace. The goddess was beside herself with pleasure but you tune her out. You really wanted the big finish.

"I-I'm cumming!!" The goddess shouts. And with it, she starts unloading her cum straight down your throat. She must have been really backed up because she came for nearly ten minutes straight. You have no idea how you managed to hold your breath for that long but you suspect there may have been magic involved.

The Harvest Goddess pulls her cock out of your mouth with a pop. "My, that certainly was wonderful. However, we're not quite done yet. This is a gift after all, and you have yet to cum yourself have you?" 

Dazed and cock-drunk, you shake your head no. 

"Then take off those pants of yours, turn around, get on all fours and bend over my dear," the Goddess says her voice dripping with lust.

Like a good little pet, you swiftly obey her commands and even start shaking your butt to entice her.

"Oh! Somebody truly is eager!" You feel her cockhead poking at your behind. "Now this may hurt a tiny bit, but I promise this will feel wonderful!"

Slowly she pushes half of her cock inside of your ass. You can't hold it back anymore and moan loudly. "Oh my," the goddess teases. "Somebody really enjoy that." Moving closer to your head, she whispers in your ear sultrily "Then let's really takes this to the next step!"

With effort, she pushes the last 5 inches of her dick inside your ass. You feel so full and wonder how you've gone this far in your life without experiencing this pleasure. The goddess pulls her cock out and you whine, missing the feeling of her dick in your ass. But before you miss it too much, she shoves the entirety of it back in and you scream out loud in ecstasy. 

"Oh yes!" The goddess hisses in pleasure. "If I had known your ass was this perfect, I'd have done this the first day you moved here!" She well and truly starts pounding your ass now. Clearly she's done holding back and just wants to fuck you like an animal.

Before long, you feel yourself cumming. It's almost too much to bear, and you feel lost in the pleasure of it all. The goddess' thrusts are starting to speed up, if that's even possible. She must be getting close too. 

Right on cue, the goddess screams "I'm cumming!!!" The wonderful feeling of her cum filling you up returns and you cum again. Somehow this load is even bigger than the previous one, and the part of your brain that isn't fucked silly wonders why. Ah who cares? The more cum, the merrier. 

The goddess is coming like garden hose, in fact, is your stomach actually getting bigger??? It is! Her cum is in such excess that your stomach has swelled to the size of a watermelon. Finally after nearly thirty minutes, the goddess's orgasm stops and she slowly starts pulling her cock out of your ass. She finally pulls her softening dick out, and the gallons of cum starts flooding out of you.

Your arms lose their strength and you fall to the ground in a dazed, fucked senseless exhaustion, cum still pouring out of your ass. 

"Well! I truly hope you enjoyed your gift!" The Harvest Goddess exclaims. "And I look forward to your next visit!" She says with a lusty smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was pretty fun to write I have to say. I've been playing lots of Story of Seasons lately, and honestly I've been having a great time. But then my horny nature takes control and I started imagining a scenario in game where the Harvest Goddess rewards your gifting by fucking you with her dick. Also, I wrote this story with the male protagonist (Pete) in mind, but as fate would have it I avoided using specific pronouns so you can imagine the male or female protagonist in this story. Sadly, it's anal sex only though. Please keep criticism constructive, this is my first story so naturally there's probably errors galore but don't just be like "This story sucks!" with no other comment.


End file.
